


keep your eyes on the stars

by AdhdBarryAllen



Category: DCU, Green Lantern (Comics), Green Lantern Corps (Comics)
Genre: Getting Together, Light Angst, M/M, White Lantern Kyle Rayner, cause u kno me i cant do a thing without accidentally making it sad, side effects of lantern rings, these STUPID boys smh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-28
Updated: 2018-01-28
Packaged: 2019-03-10 12:34:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13501754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AdhdBarryAllen/pseuds/AdhdBarryAllen
Summary: For most Lanterns, the permanent change in eye color that comes with wielding a ring isn't a problem. But since becoming a White Lantern, Kyle can't seem to keep his eyes from glowing like a Star Sapphire around Guy. Guy notices. It's a problem.





	keep your eyes on the stars

**Author's Note:**

> no beta cause its legit 1am right now my only witness is the gods shaming me for staying up so late

Ever since Kyle had come back as a White Lantern, things had been... weird.  
Guy was no stranger to weird, considering what he saw on the job, but this was a whole new level of strangeness.  
At debriefings, Guy would look to the side and see Kyle next to him, eyes glowing a deep indigo upon hearing the plight of a nearby sector.  
In the heat of battle, Kyle’s eyes were a bright, steady green as he threw his constructs left and right, focus never wavering.  
And even when the situation seemed it’s most desperate, Guy could always count on Kyle’s unwavering hope and the calm blue of his eyes.  
Guy didn’t need to ask what was going on. It was common knowledge to any Lantern that using a power ring had side effects, specifically a permanent change in eye color (It was an inconvenience to some, but Guy had always had green eyes, so it was never an issue).  
But no one had been a White Lantern before Kyle.  
No one could have known what the side effects of wielding all seven lights of the emotional spectrum would be until they had already affected the White Lantern.

For the most part, Kyle was fine. Outside of his bursts of emotion, his eyes stayed a pale off-white color, with a tinge of brown around the iris. When they would travel home for shore leave, Kyle always opted for a pair of brown contacts. It raised fewer questions that way.  
(Guy would be lying if he said he didn’t prefer Kyle’s white eyes.)

But in their down time, when Guy had Kyle all to himself, the man’s eyes never failed to pulse a steady, pale pink. _Love_.

Guy wasn’t the idiot that people assumed him to be. He knew what the Star Sapphire aspect of Kyle looked like when it presented itself. But this didn’t mean _romantic_ love, did it? Sapphires were chosen for all kinds of love, not just romantic. He knew Kyle was gay, of course—the man had long since told him—the part he couldn’t understand is that Kyle could love _Guy_ like that.

Guy never brought it up. Before long, Kyle stopped spending as much time with him. He began taking on more and more off planet missions, ones _without_ Guy as his partner. Guy didn’t bring that up either.

As Kyle grew more distant, Guy couldn’t help but _miss_ what they’d had. The nights they’d spent together telling old stories over drinks, tuning in to alien cable, or just being _close_ without the need for conversation were some of the best of Guy’s life.

Guy knows he gets emotional easy, but Kyle always knew the right way to calm him down. With Kyle gone, he’d been more reckless than ever. Jordan called him an idiot for it. Guy would’ve be inclined to agree if it wasn’t Jordan saying it. John seems genuinely worried. The thought is nice, but what could he even do to help Guy? Its not like he can _force_ Kyle to spend time with him again.

The next time they have an Honor Guard meeting, Kyle is back on Oa. As soon as the meeting concludes, Kyle is already walking briskly out the door without a word to Guy. Guy jogs after him—if he could just get Kyle to _talk_ to him, maybe everything could be alright again.

“Say, uh, Kyle, wanna catch up over a drink at Warrior’s tonight? I’ll give ya the best kind of discount—the free one.”

Kyle smiles; it’s a sad smile, not the usual shameless grin that takes up his whole face.

“Maybe some other time.”

Guy sighs. “Look, I know you’ve been avoidin’ me. Was it somethin’ I said? Cause I’d really like to apologize and move on, I’ve been missing my best friend.”

“No, it’s not you, it’s…” Kyles eyes flash yellow, but only for a second before they give way to pink. He looks away, but Guy has already seen.

In that moment, Jordan walks by, eyeing the two of them. “You two gonna finally kiss and make up?” he teases.

Kyle’s eyes are a red blaze of fire as he clenches his fists, but it’s Guy who speaks.

“Mind your own goddamn business, Jordan!” he calls, flipping Hal off as he walks away from them. Guy takes Kyle by the arm, leading them out the building. “Alright, you and I are gonna have a drink and talk this shit out, ya hear?”

Kyle rolls his eyes but follows Guy nonetheless. When the reach the bar, Guy immediately retrieves two glasses and a bottle of their less-harmful alien alcohol, pouring them each a glass. Kyle downs his in one go, and Guy pours him out another.

“So, you gonna tell me what this’s all about?” Guy prompts.

Kyle shrugs. “What’s there to tell? Thanks to this whole White Lantern thing, my every emotion is put on display. I can’t ever feel angry or, or scared without everyone knowing—they see it in my eyes before I even know it myself.”

“And the pink eyes?” Guy asks quietly.

“Now everyone knows how I… how I feel about you. That I’m in love with you.”

Guy lets out the breath he’d been holding since this conversation had started. “Are you… are you sure?”

“Am I _sure_? Guy, you’re _amazing_. You’re strong and powerful and stand up for what you believe in but most of all, you’re _kind_. You… I’ve never met anyone like you, Guy.”

Maybe deep down, he’d known. He’d ignored every signal and sign, every lingering touch and affectionate gaze in favor of his own narrative—that there was no way Kyle could love someone like him. But he _does_. And Guy is starting to think he just might love him back.

Guy isn’t sure what to say, so he kisses him instead. Its chaste and sweet like the booze they’ve been drinking, and he catches Kyle’s lip just slightly before pulling away.

Kyle’s eyes have never burned brighter with love.

**Author's Note:**

> i've had this headcanon about side effects of lantern rings for a while ago but it wasnt until today that i considered what that might mean for a white lantern. then cas and i talked and it devolved into guykyle. as it usually does.  
> for a regular lantern, using the ring permanently changes one's eye color to the color of the emotional spectrum theyve used. for a white lantern, their eyes would shift colors in according to the emotion they're feeling, and different emotions have different intensities.  
> man i just love this idea so much feel free to use it.  
> Also, there’s now a companion piece! It’s this story from kyle’s perspective, 10/10 makes me cry every time please read it and give it lots of love!!

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [and your feet on the ground](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13696086) by [middnighter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/middnighter/pseuds/middnighter)




End file.
